Percy Jackson
Percy Jackson is a Greek demigod son of Poseidon. He is currently sixteen years old and is dating Annabeth Chase. He is a major character in the Percy Jackson & Olympians series and'' The Heroes of Olympus '' series. He also plays a major role as one of the demigods in the Prophecy of Seven. Personality Percy is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, including Artemis, Dionysus and Hades. He also earned the trust and respect of the Romans of Camp Jupiter. Percy remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Many people tell him he is brave such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom also has a rebellious streak just like him. Annabeth Chase mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to be; he could tell that Gaea wanted to keep him alive and gambled his life knowing that he was too valuable to Gaea for him to die at that time. Percy can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. Percy also has small feelings for Annabeth Chase at the beginning of the series and these feelings became romantic over the course of the series, but he finally confirms it in the The Last Olympian. Although Percy is a leader at Camp Half-Blood, he is considered a troublemaker in school, like most demigods. His dyslexia makes learning and reading difficult, and his ADHD makes it hard for him to be attentive or to sit still in class. He has never been one of the "cool" kids in class because he hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people such as Tyson or Grover Underwood. Possibly because of his bad history in school, Percy feels a strong level of affection and attachment to Camp Half-Blood. After getting his memories taken by Juno, and living on the streets and fighting monsters, Percy has developed a"wolf stare" that says "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse" which enables him to scare off people like gangsters. He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world anymore, including gangs. He notes that it is probably Lupa's influence on him, as he stayed with her and her pack for weeks. Despite being very confident in his own abilities, Hazel Levesque can sense there is a quiet sadness in Percy, like he saw his destiny and knew that one day he would face a monster he couldn't beat (similar to how she feels about Jason Grace). In The House of Hades, Hazel states that Percy was a child of Poseidon's better nature: powerful, but gentle and helpful, a person that would guide ships safely to the shore rather than destroy them. While in Tartarus, Percy is starting to show a darker and more dangerous side of himself in his personality. He begins to question himself about his morality, if he's really the good guy or not. He wonders about the people he had treated with apathy: Bob, Calypso and Nico di Angelo. While battling Akhlys, Percy taps into his rage and controls poison; to the point where even Annabeth is terrified of him. In Tartarus, there are many instances where Percy feels hopelessness and fear, although he overcomes it. He's shown to be more prone to aggression when he vows to destroy Gaea and avenge Bob and Damasen, something which does not seem to disappear towards the end of the book. History As this is from Percy's point of view, there is not going to be much history. Before camp, Percy woke up, not knowing anything about has past at the Wolf House. Lupa, the lead wolf taught him the ways of Rome. He was chased a while of a way by the gorgon sisters Stheno and Euryale. He met Hazel and Frank on the way towards camp jupiter while carrying Juno on his back toward camp. Other information from before the Wolf House would be Greek based and therefore has not been supplied in this article. However he has been mentioned in every book so far, including the series before The Heroes of Olympus. The Heroes of Olympus ''The Son of Neptune Percy Jackson is being attacked by the Gorgons, Stheno and Euryale. Intent on avenging their sister Medusa's death. The sisters seemingly could not be killed as they reform every two hours while none of their attacks wound Percy because of the Curse of Achilles. He had been running from them for three days ever since they saw him. He had woken up at the Wolf House, having no idea who he was or how he got there (and wondering why the gorgons can't kill him), and met Lupa, two months before the encounter with the Gorgons. The only thing he remembers is a dim memory of Annabeth . He believes what Lupa and the Gorgon sisters have told him about himself, that he is Percy Jackson, a demigod, the "son of a barnacle-encrusted god from five thousand years ago," which is Poseidon, whom they only know as Neptune. Percy then knocks out Stheno and uses her tray to slide down a hill. He meets up with Juno and she gives him a choice: 1) Carry her to the other side of the road where there is a demigod camp. 2) Leave everything and go to the ocean and be safe forever. Percy chooses to carry Juno to the camp, even though it means that he will lose the Curse of Achilles. After reaching the borders of the camp, he uses water from a nearby river to create two giant hands that destroy the sisters. The waters of the river seemed to have also washed away his Curse of Achilles, as after the waters receded, Percy felt like he had been in an acid bath and he felt vulnerable. Just then, Percy is met by many demigod children, including Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Reyna. Juno introduces him as a son of Neptune and Reyna seems to know Percy somehow when she hears his name. Juno then shows her true form as Hera and the campers bow in respect, except for Percy who thinks that because he carried her all this way, he didn't feel she deserved his respect. Reyna then orders Hazel to take him inside where she could question him. Percy then meets Octavian in the Temple of Jupiter and then meets Nico di Angelo, who he does not remember from Camp Half-Blood . From then on, he is initiated into the Roman camp where he impresses some of the campers with his battle powers during that nights War Games. At the end of the game, Mars appears and selects Frank and Percy for the quest to free Death. They embark on their quest using the only vessel in the Roman Navy, a pathetic rowboat named, ''the Pax. ''The Mark of Athena Percy appears in this book, as one of the main characters. He is reunited with Annabeth and embarks on a quest to close the Doors of Death with the rest of the Seven; Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Jason, during the quest, he talks to Bacchus with Jason and Piper, Bacchus realising that the whole meeting was a trap goes away and is soon replaced by Gaea who possesses Percy to fight Jason. Percy is knocked out by Blackjack to be freed from Gaea's hold. Later on in the quest Percy is possessed again by the charmspeak of Piper but was permanently freed from the Eidolens. After this happened he went to Atlantis with Frank and Coach Hedge to try and get information from Phorcys and Keto about Gaea but they were trapped in an aquarium and was going to be drugged to fight Frank over and over again but Percy was freed by Coach Hedge. Nearing Rome he takes Annabeth on a lunch date prior to Annabeth's mission for the Mark of Athena, he is worried about her and wishes to follow her but knows he is unable to as the mission is a solo mission. After this he goes with Jason and Piper to an underground area of the Colliseum andbattle the twin giants, Otis and Ephialtes but they were soon taken up onto the main level of the Colliseum and defeated the giants with Bacchus's help. Percy meets up with the rest of the questors to secure the Athena Parthenon but he was pulled into Tartarus with Annabeth. The House of Hades After falling with Annabeth and using a river to soften their fall as he and Annabeth were in the river, they began to have thoughts of giving up as that is what the river does to people who bathe in it. Annabeth managed to get the two out of the river and to enable to survive the horrors of Tartarus they drink from the river Phlegethon which allows monsters to endure the punishments in tartarus. Travelling through Tartarus, they encounter many of their old enemies, titans and monsers alike. But they stumble across an old friend of theirs, Iapetus who goes by Bob. Bob helps them travel through tartarus but Bob began to remember his old life. They stumble across the reformed Hyperion and Percy tells Bob to burst the golden bubble surrounding Hyperion as he is the only one with the weapon that can burst the bubble. Later on they stumble across the Arai and Percy pleas Bob to help them but he hesitates allowing Percy and Annabeth to get hurt and Percy has no choice but to fight the arai and recieving the curses which he has recieved from the people/monsters/titans he has killed or hurt, one of them including the curse from Phineas who cursed Percy after he lost a bet to Percy and wished that Percy was to die by dissolving painfully such is the death Phineas had. Seeing Percy beginning to dissolve Bob realized who his true friends are and saved Percy and Annabeth and took them to Damasen's hut. Soon after Percy is healed to his orginal health and they continue their journey to the doors of Death. Percy and Annabeth use the Mansion of the Night to get to the doors of death but after the mist clears they finds hordes of monsters blocking their way to the doors of Death and on top of that, Tartarus makes a physical body and begins to attack the trio and Percy intends to battle Tartarus but Annabeth stops him saying that Tartarus is in a class of himself which both Bob and Damasen agree on. With much reluctance, Percy gets into the elevator with Annabeth and journey back into the mortal world, with a promise he makes to Bob to say 'hello' to the stars for him. Percy and Annabeth meet the other five demigods in Epirus and back on the Argo II, he fulfills his promise to Bob by looking up into the starry sky and saying "Bob says hello", before the ship continues sailing into the night. The Blood of Olympus ''Coming soon Appearance Percy is described as a very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. He is an inch shorter than Jason and taller than Annabeth. Once he had a gray streak in his hair which he obtained in The Titan's Curse from holding the weight of the sky, but has since lost it, as stated in The Mark of Athena by Annabeth. It is said that Percy gets his handsome looks from his father, Poseidon, a reason why Medusa wanted to preserve a statue of him. At the beginning of the series, Percy was average in athletics but later from his training, becomes very fit and muscular. He does not seem to know it, or may simply refuse to acknowledge it, but a great number of girls find him extremely attractive. Even Hazel Levesque stated that "He had the good looks of a Roman god." He is also complimented by Calypso, who when asked whether she was in love with Percy states, "If you could see your face. Of course, you." After he slew Polybotes in The Son of Neptune, Percy received a tattoo of a trident and SPQR on the underside of his arm to signify that he is a full member of the Roman 12th Legion Fulminata. After Annabeth and Percy's reunion in The Mark of Athena, Annabeth says that Percy grew even more handsome, muscular and taller. She says that Percy's lips are salty and he smells like the sea, with the latter later remarked by Piper. According to Piper, he looks like a skater and a troublemaker, but she can still see what women would like about him, even if he isn't her type. Piper later states that when Percy pleads, his sea-green eyes seemed to be "like a cute baby seal that needed help," and wonders how Annabeth ever won an argument with him. Abilities *'ADHD' *'Dyslexia' *'Limited Clairvoyance' *'Fighting Skills' *'Above Average Strength' *'Empathy Link' *'Water Domination (Hydrokinesis)' Items *'Riptide' *'Camp Half-Blood Neckalce' *'Wristwatch Shield '(destroyed) Trivia *Percy's birthday is August 18th which was revealed in The Last Olympian. *Percy was named Perseus after the great hero who among all of the heroes in Greek Mythology to have a happy ending, in which his mother hoped would happen to him. *Percy had done a lot of things that previous demigod heroes had. Most of them were similar to tasks that heroes such as Heracles, Theseus, Perseus (the original), Ulysses, and Jason (the original) had done. Percy's Friends Nico HoH.jpg|Nico annabeth Chase.jpg|Annabeth (girlfriend) tumblr_mn020yEyh91qg1e00o1_500.png|Rachel (Former Love interest) |link=Rachel Elizabeth Dare Clarisse.jpg|Clarisse (Rival) |link=Clarisse La Rue Grover.jpg|Grover (Best friend) |link=Grover Underwood Thalia Grace.png|Thalia (friend) |link=Thalia Grace Luke Castellan.jpg|Luke (former enemy) (RIP) |link=Luke Castellan Sally.jpg|Sally (Mother) |link=Sally Jackson Aslly.jpg|Sally Jackson in the lightning thief movie|link=Sally Jackson Category:Heroes Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Males Category:Fact Page Category:Demigod Category:Articles needing improvement